


Fluff for days

by S_K_Heart



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Dianakko Week, Dom Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Married Life, Neck Kissing, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_K_Heart/pseuds/S_K_Heart
Summary: Entry for Diakko/Dianakko Week 2019!•	Day 1: Soulmates/Star-Crossed Lovers•	Day 2: Rivals/Competition•	Day 3: How/When They Fell In Love•	Day 4: Moving In/Living Together•	Day 5: Physical Affection•	Day 6: Adulthood•	Day 7: Free Day





	1. Chapter 1

• Day 1: Soulmates/Star-Crossed Lovers  
• Day 2: Rivals/Competition  
• Day 3: How/When They Fell In Love  
• Day 4: Moving In/Living Together  
• Day 5: Physical Affection  
• Day 6: Adulthood  
• Day 7: Free Day

Day 1: After Missile Crisis, Diana has spotted a new star sign in the sky, turns out it is Akko’s and hers star, after she seeks advice from Ursula, who is having a conversation with Akko at the moment. Also, Croix is there too!

Day 2: Akko is currently in the Cavendish Mansion, at least officially invited this time, with all her friends and the rest of Luna Nova, since Daryl volunteered to hold a celebration for the return of the Golden Age of Magic. The Nine New Witches are, unfortunately, the main event of the party, even Croix is there. Most of them seem to cope with the situation good enough, though one little witch is not in her element. Which leads us here, Akko growling like a beast, one if her sleeves teared off, standing protectively in front of Diana, who is in shock after a drunken man made his attempt at sexual harassing her. As it seems, Akko will have to fight her way out of there, to secure Diana’s safety…..and possibly her hand.

Day 3: The night after Daryl sent her snakes after Diana, said witch still is having nightmares. Fortunately, her rescuer is once again on her feet, leaping, quite literally, towards her.

Day 4: End of Luna Nova, Graduation Day. The world’s saviors sharing a moment away from the lights of the ball room. Did I mention that they ended up together?

Day 5: Diana spent another day at the hospital. Akko is still away in her tour, even after 2 months. Diana gets ready for bed, but will a clocked stranger on her doorstep change her boring night?

Day 6: «Shush, I will go to her, Diana you get some sleep.»

Day 7: Magic weapons training. Akko is finally perfect at something! Also Diana can’t remember what she has eaten to make her throat feel so dry.


	2. I thought Soulmates only existed in Fairy Tales?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: 
> 
> After Missile Crisis, Diana has spotted a new star sign in the sky, turns out it is Akko’s and hers star, after she seeks advice from Ursula, who is having a conversation with Akko at the moment. Also, Croix is there too!

3rd Person's POV

The dark of the night has taken over the Academy's school grounds. The silence of the peaceful scenery has lured every young witch and teacher to a calming sleep. Exactly the perfect conditions a shining star needed to begin their journey into the world of astrology. 

Diana Cavendish, Luna Nova's star pupil, most talented young witch in the whole planet, or so would others say. Savior of the world, the one everyone else depended on and never helped. After all, who would have ever thought that the light of the academy would be in need of anyone's help. Though, tonight, under this starlit sky, said witch was in an utmost need of help. Not a single being however, could guess whose help the young heiress needed.

Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, the dunce of Luna Nova, Shiny Chariot fanatic and Diana's polar opposite. Though, moreover, the Wielder of the Claiomh Solais, outstandingly cheerful and extraordinarily adorable young witch, main Savior of the world with Diana. A great friend of the heiress and also her pupil of private magic lessons. Though Akko's fame has been increased since her heroic act, no one could have ever known that this annoyingly bubbly witch would be the center of Diana Cavendish's thoughts.

Diana's POV

'I am perfectly positive now.... After all my hard work on reading and deciphering every single asterism around our planet, I can finally be sure of my theory... There are no known asterisms with that shape anywhere near Earth...' I am currently in front of my room's biggest window, having placed a telescope for a school project. It has been 5 days since I found this peculiar asterism, and I haven't been able to sleep since then. This and another thought still leave me restless, and I just can't seem to shake away the thought that those two things connect to each other.

'I need to go to Prof. Ursula's-ehm, Chariot's, tower. As the astrology professor, she surely has more experience and might give me solid information about this strange phenomenon. And give me advice about my....ahem....situation.' I rub my temple as I make a beeline for Chariot's tower. In just a moment I was in front of her door, gently knocking on it and hoping I would not be disturbing her slumber. 

"Coming! Hello there, what-oh! Diana- what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you darling?"

"Hello there professor. Please excuse my sudden appearance but I have some matters to discuss with you. May I come in?" 

"But, yes of course sweetie, please come in. You know, you are not the only visitor I have right now."

I don't have time to ponder on what she meant, when I see Prof. Croix and ..... Akko?! sitting on a couch around a table which holds tea and snacks.

"Diana! Hey, what brings you here?" Akko stands up and pulls me in for a crushing hug, lifting me off my feet and twirling me around.

I can't help the crimson red staining my porcelain skin, as all I can do is scold her. "Akko! Put me down!" She hesitantly puts me down and let's go of me, but grabs hold of my hands.

"Sorry sorry, but come on, have some tea!" She practically drags me to a chair and makes me sit down, grabbing the tea pot. What is more surprising is that she knows exactly how I drink my tea, half a cube of sugar and no milk, a spoon of honey and stir.

"How could you ever know of the way I drink my tea?" Akko stops midway of giving me the tea and her eyes slightly widen. Then she just nervously laughs and hands me my tea.

"Ahaha, well..... I might or might not have asked Hannah and Barbara so that I could make you my Japanese Yuzu tea.... Oh, that's if, by the way! I hope you like it!" She smiles at me with that adorable grin of hers, lighting up my night. I once again blush an dry to cover it by blowing it and then taking a sip from the tea.

My eyes light up and I am left speechless.  
"Oh no, is it that bad?! I-I am terribly sorry, I thought that you would have liked it and I am extremely sorry about that but I seriously was absolutely sure that you-"

"Akko, please calm down. It is not that it wasn't enjoyable....In fact, it was quite tasteful and a wonderful tea. Thank you." I smile softly at her as she blushes crimson red and shrinks in the couch.

"Miss Cavendish and Atsuko, in case you are finally done with your shameless flirting, Diana might be ready to explain to us the reason why she came here ?"

"Oh my goodness Croix, don't tease my favourite students! Now, Diana, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

I cough into my first, trying to gather up any glimpse of courage I had left. All the while, trying and miserably failing, to ignore Croix's knowing smirk.

"W-well, you see, the matter I wanted to discuss with you is partly connected to the assignment you gave us on your lesson. I was equipped with a telescope in order to write down each asterism around us, when I found something strangely disarming." 

I take Professor in front of her own telescope, moving it just in place so that she is able to see the asterism. She looks at me confused, but after a few moments of investigating the sky, she gasped and took a step backwards.

"W-what? How can that be? No, there is absolutely no way....But it is the only logical explanation! Croix! Come over here, quickly!"

"Hey hey, calm down, what could be so tragi- Holy crap! What the?!"

"Yes, as you see, I spotted a new asterism."

"Diana, that's no common asterism sweetie, it's the bonding sign." 

"...... Excuse me, I don't recognise any 'bonding sign' as an actual thing."

"Of course a Cavendish would not know of that. It's most commonly known in Fairy Tales. The bonding sign appears when an unbreakable bond manifests between two witches. Their magic connects and creates a star sign based on them. Now, what does it remind you of?" 

I remain frozen, 100 percent sure of what it depicted. 

"OH! That is just like when me and Diana fired the Shiny Arc together against that Missile!.......ooohhhhhhhh wait."

I turned to Akko and I'm pretty sure we had the same expression plastered on our faces. Crimson red, widened eyes, shock and something much deeper, which could only be one thing.

"Dear Seven Olde Witches, Congratulations you two! You are officially Soulmates! How come you didn't tell us you were in love?"

"I BEG OF YOUR PARDON?!" "WHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!"

"Char, I don't think that they even confessed yet...."

Prof. Chariot pales and falls over. But , really..... I knew that I was attracted to Akko, but Soulmates?! That only worked in fairy tales!

"Okay, you two, you need to work it out. Here, take these keys. They grant access to Luna Nova's Contemplation Tower. It is empty this time of the night, plus it is on the opposite site of the dorms, so you will be granted some privacy."

Akko goes and snatches the keys from Croix's hands, grabs mine with her other and starts pulling me to the Tower. The whole way there was extremely awkward and quiet. Once we finally reach the Tower, Akko still wouldn't talk to me, or even turn to face me.

"Akko..."

"Do you love me?"

I freeze at her question, turning red for the millionth time that day.

"That is, ahem, I-"

She turns unexpectedly, her eyes filled with such determination that even I slightly flinched by the intensity of those crimson shining orbs. I have never seen her like that.

"When we fired that arrow together, I was in absolute bliss. I have never felt so free and full in my whole life. As I turned to watch your expression, I couldn't take my eyes off of you.... Even with all the beauty of the universe surrounding us, you looked so much better.... Breathtaking, magnificent...... I have not laid eyes on anything more beautiful in my entire life... And then, our relationship changed. I could see your beautiful smile every day, hear that wondrous laugh that lighted up my life. When we were alone in our lessons, I struggled not to touch your hand. When I practised broom flying, it took my whole self restrain not to run to your arms and hug you whenever I succeeded... When I see any other girl or boy grabbing your attention, or trying to appeal to you, I feel this burning rage inside me, anger and jealousy that never appeared before. I despised the ones who appealed to you because of your title or your talent, they wouldn't see what an incredibly gentle and considerate girl you were...I wanted to fight every one in your way, hold to myself, hug you, hold hands...So, you see.... I am completely and hideously in love with you, Diana Cavendish."

'It is too much...'

I fell into Akko's arms and clinged to her, the tears staining her vest. My legs could not support me any more, so we both went down to our knees. She held me, letting me cry, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, rubbing small circles around my back. I think an eternity passed, but I felt so peaceful, so whole, under utter happiness...

"Akko... I...*sniff* I live to see you smile and succeed. With every single spell you master, very little step you take for your future, I feel so very proud. I await the moment you grin after a correct attempt at flying, I long for the moment of our lessons, for the privacy we are granted, the few hours when I can finally be myself, being able to laugh with you, joke around, feel free of all my burdens... Those few hours, when all I can think about is you, are the most wonderful moments of my life. When you saved me from my aunt's snakes, I finally understood what you meant to me... How MUCH you meant to me... You are my light in the darkness, my sunshine during the rain days... You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with... I'm sure of it, we really are soulmates, we are meant for each other.... I adore you, I ...... I so dearly and selfishly love you, I won't be able to continue living without seeing your beautiful, goofy face every morning..."

I now feel a certain dampness on my own uniform, and I know that I am not the only one crying anymore. Our lips connect in a messy kiss, though the passion and love was radiating off of us like huge waves.

Though, I am also not alone. I have a partner in my side now. And I think she will be the one to fully fix the hole in my heart that was scarred after my mother's death.

3rd Person's POV

Diana Cavendish, the Shining Star of Luna Nova.  
Akko Kagari, the bubbly klutz of the Academy.

So very different, yet so very same. Two pieces of a puzzle, now clicked and connected. 

The universe got them to meet each other and the two of them worked their way through many hardships and awful falls. Yet they always picked themselves and each other up.

And that is why they will remain together forever.

So, the two witches remained in each others arms, lips clashing and hands roaming to discover the secrets of each others bodies and souls.


	3. Over Protective Much?....Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:  
Akko is currently in the Cavendish Mansion, at least officially invited this time, with all her friends and the rest of Luna Nova, since Daryl volunteered to hold a celebration for the return of the Golden Age of Magic. The Nine New Witches are, unfortunately, the main event of the party, even Croix is there. Most of them seem to cope with the situation good enough, though one little witch is not in her element. Which leads us here, Akko growling like a beast, one if her sleeves teared off, standing protectively in front of Diana, who is in shock after a drunken man made his attempt at sexual harassing her. As it seems, Akko will have to fight her way out of there, to secure Diana’s safety…..and possibly her hand.

Akko's POV

'HOW THE HECK CAN ANYBODY TALK FOR SO LONG?!' I am currently standing in the middle of a crowd of those annoying nobles, in Diana's mansion.

Her aunt, Daryl, apparently thought that it would be an honour for the Cavendishes to hold a gathering in order to celebrate the restore of Magic's Golden Age. Annnddddddd to gain more favour of other nobles since she 'personally' knew the 'Saviors of the World' an deven was related to one of them. 'All just part of her wicked scheme of gaining the favour of other noble families. Just, come on, how lower can one fall in order to gain fame and money?! Plus, using us like we are some kind of trophy is basically human harassment!'

I was shaken out of my thoughts when another one of those disgustingly clingy boys came up to me and wrapped his hand around my waist."

Miss Kagari, you look absolutely breathtaking in that dress, one might not even notice you are but a commoner. May I have a private moment with you please?" 'AS IF!'

" I am extremely sorry my lord, though I think I heard one of my professors asking for my assistance. Now, if you would excuse me...."

I shove his hand away and hurry over where Sucy, Lotte, Professor Ursula and Croix stand.

"GuYs hELp!" I leap and hug Lotte, who just rubs my back to comfort me.

"Akko, you and Diana were the ones who delivered the finishing blow to that Missile, of course the lights of fame would fall on your shoulders..."

"I did not ask for this though! Stupid Daryl with her stupid plans! 'You should come over!' she said. 'It will be entertaining!' she said! Well it most certainly is not! I didn't even manage to grab a bite yet without any one coming up to me to 'befriend' me!"

"Heh, at least you have all those boys around you. Aren't you excited about that?"

"Sucy, I am going to punch you in the face Sucy."

"N-Now Akko, that won't be necessary. The whole Luna Nova is here to congratulate you for your achievements and to celebrate for the return of the 'Golden Age'! Not only that, but we are here too, all your friends are, so don't look so gloomy!"

"But that is just the problem Professor! I cannot enjoy myself with all these people obscuring my view anf drowning me in compliments they don't even mean! Sure, some of them are actually kind and honest about the things they tell, but the majority of them are plainly lying to my face with fake smiles! I can't stand all this pretentious act anymore!"

"I think I will agree with the kid now, Char. I mean, I even came here to catch up with you guys and have a nice time, but instead I get annoying people who ask me awkward questions like 'Why did you fire the Missile?'. I mean, it is absolute fine to wonder, but to actually bluntly ask about things like that? That is plainly insensitive."

"See! I am not the only one with problems! And I am sure that the others agree with me too!.... Where are the other girls?"

"Oh, Amanda is apparently talking to, ahem flirting, Hannah, Barbara got to the drinks section to get us something to drink for when we will be talking about NightFall, Jasminka and Constanze are over there grabbing something to eat. Diana.... Hey, has anyone seen Diana?"

Everyone else shook their head as a no. I looked around the ballroom. The lights were bright around us and faint music could be heard playing. No sight of Diana anywhere near. 'Maybe she is with her aunt or even Andrew....'

"Excuse me, but has any of you seen my niece anywhere?" And there she is, right on cue, Daryl with Maryl and Merril on either of her sides. Then, I became alert of the situation. 'Where was Diana?!' Professor Chariot saw the panic in my face and nodded to me. I nodded back at her and excused myself. Gliding through the ballroom, I brushed off everyone else away until I saw a familiar face.

"Andrew! Hey, have you seen Diana anywhere?!"

"Oh, Miss Kagari, that was such a warm greeting, I am honoured. Now, to answer your question, no, I have not seen Diana anywhere near here....Wait a moment, now that you mention it, the last time I saw her she was with- Oh God, no way!"

"What?! What is it?! Who was she with?!"

"Akko, we have to find her. That man, Lord Harold, he is dangerous. He has a history of seducing and harassing young girls." I froze on the spot.

"You can't mean that Diana....right now....might be. Oh, he is dead." It was at this moment that I knew. This moment, this feeling, everything screamed at me. For the first time in my life, I felt true hatred. Not disdain, or harmless hate. 'I'm going to kill him. I swear to the Nine, once I find him, I am going to kill him.'

"Okay, you stay here. Cover me and do not let anyone get out of the room." I saw that he was ready to argue but once he looked in my eyes he froze, nodded and wished me luck.

I run out of the ballroom, abandoning my shoes somewhere in order to run faster. I took a sharp turns, ran down empty and never ending hallways, barged into countless rooms, but to no avail. I eventually got so tired, my feet were barely keeping me up, my hair was disheveled and I was drenched in sweat.

"Miss Kagari! What are you doing out here?! And why do you look like you have just ran a marathon?!"

"Anna....Di..Diana, have you seen her?.."

"No, in fact I was just ready to enter the ballroom, she lost her slipper for some weird reason..."

My eyes widen and the large intake of breath I was just taking in stuck in my throat, drowning me. I coughed but stood up , and despite the pain, I grabbed the slipper and eyed Anna furiously.

"Where did you find this?!" Anna looked vulnerable, almost scared under the tone of my voice.

"Right down this hallway and right. We have an empty guest room which hosts many esteemed guests. I think that today and for a week, we will be hosting....Ah, Lord Harold, in that guest room. Thought, I don't unders-Miss Kagari, wherever are you fleeing to?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The stress of today came crushing down on me. The outlined of my vision started turning black, but I slapped myself awake. 'I need to get to her! Before it is too late!' I followed exactly Anna's directions, a came across a dead end, two doors on either side of the hallway. I debated on which door I should band on first, when I heard a weird voice coming from the right door. It sounded like...oh NO!

"Diana!" I shout as I try to open the door, but it was locked.

"Go awwwaaaaayyyyyyyyy little guurrrrllllll... It isssss occupied...." That voice. That annoying slurred voice. It became fuel for my rage. I punch the door. My first goes through it and it hurts like hell, but that is not my priority now. Clutching at my hand, I pull the door, breaking it and throwing it behind me.

I look inside, only to see a full mass grown man, bloodshot eyes and horrible smell, struggling to hold something in front of him still.

It is her. I found her. I growl and grab him by the shoulders, gripping his arms and throwing him over to where the broken door was. But, before I could look back to Diana, he stood up and launched his self at me.

He was double my size, though he just couldn't overpower me. But for a drunk man, he was quick, and punching me in the face gave him a head start to Diana's way. That's is when I heard her voice, her sobs, her screaming.

"AKKO! PLEASE, STAND UP! AKKO! PLEASE-wpff!"

I didn't say anything, I didn't shout at him. I just stood up, grabbed him by the back of his head, ripping his lips off Diana's quivering ones, and smashed his face down on the floor. I kicked him to the pile of wood. Before he could stand up, I grabbed him by his hair, lifted him up halfway and punched his face, drawing blood. When he tried to kick me, I squashed his legs, breaking the bones. When he tried to punch me, I gripped his arms and twisted them. After a few moments, he gave up, sheltering himself with his arms and went on begging me not to hurt him.

I so wanted to beat him to death, but then a thought passed me and I sprung over to Diana. "Diana! Nine, oh Nine, are you okay?! Did he do anything?! Did he hurt you?!"

I dropped down on my knees and grabbed Diana by her shoulders to lift her up but she would not budge. She was frozen in place, the shock of the situation dawning on her. I would hug her but I was afraid that he would try to catch us unprepared, so I gathered Diana's slender shaking figure in my arms, but not before tearing the piece of cloth on my shoulder to wipe her face and her tears away. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started silently sobbing on my shoulder, as I carried her to her room.

"Miss Kagari, there you are! I was se-M'LADY!"

"Hush Anna. Please, take some of the stuff and go pick up that disdainful man off the floor. He is in front of his room."

Anna understood who I was talking about and she complied but not before telling me to take care of Diana and giving me the keys to her room. The whole way there was quiet with no other commotion. There was no servants in out way, and I continued carrying Diana to her room, as the only thing I could hear was the silent sobbing of the girl.

Once I finally reached her room, I struggled to unlock the door but once I did, I went inside and closed the door with my foot. Walking over to her bed, I tried to put her down, but she held me tighter and closer. I smiled at her behaviour, and carefully kneeled on the bed, then pulled us down so that we were cuddling. I felt this warm feeling in my stomach, the feeling I get whenever I do things like this with Diana. I smile wider and kiss her temple.

"It is okay now...Nothing can hurt you, I am here, I won't let anything happen to you...." Diana slowly lifted her face up. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. 'Is it so wrong to think that she looks so beautiful like that?....' Before I could say anything, I felt a pair of wet, soft lips against my own.

I took a moment to realize that Diana, the most beautiful, charismatic, gentle person on the entire planet is kissing me. Before I could kiss back however, she broke the kiss and looked in my eyes.

"Akko...I-I am sorry, I got caught up in the moment, I was not thinking, thought I do not regret my action, since....you see...I love you-!" I cut her off with another kiss, though it was more of a peck.

"I love you too, Diana!" And I grin at her widely. Finally, she smiles back at me. I kiss away any tear she had left and she giggled, Diana giggled, and I was so extremely happy. I looked down at her and she too eyed me. I was enraptured by the different bright blue colours her eyes hid, and we were about to lean in again, but a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Diana, it is me, Daryl. Are you inside? We need to talk." I internally groaned. "We should probably break away now....!" As I was about to unwrap my arms from Diana's waist, she grabbed them and held them in place.

"Don't. I need you right now....Aunt Daryl will just have to deal with it. I warned her about him...But she wouldn't listen, he is way too rich for her to turn him away."

"Well, we will have a little friendly chat with her tomorrow about that. Right now though, we probably need to answer her..." I grinned playfully at her and she just let out a small laugh.

"Yes, I am inside my room Aunt. You may come in." As Daryl opens the door we hear a gasp coming from her, and he daughters too.

"W-whatever are you two doing in here like that, moreover with a gathering happening downstairs?! Break away, you need to come to the ballroom with me Diana! There are many esteemed lords that have yet to meet you and-" Diana flinched at the mention of other men and after a silent reassurance from me I addressed and cut off Daryl.

"Diana is not going anywhere, she is staying right here. We may head down in a while, once she will want to."

"You disrupt a gathering yet again Miss Kagari! You clearly are a bad influence at Diana, so I see no reason for me to have you as a guest anymore. See yourself out, please." I was about to answer her but Diana jolted up and stood in front of Daryl.

"You are not the Cavendishes Head Aunt Daryl, but even if you were, you do not have the power to shoo off my guest and dear partner! I will not have you criticising the only person that stood up for me and even searched for me while I was!"

I then heard a slap and I quickly went to Diana's side in time to see Daryl retracting her hand.

"I do not care about what you two were up to in here. But that is no excuse for you to skip out on your household's own gathering! And you, Miss Ka-!" Daryl cut herself off this time.I would too actually, if someone would look at me the way I am looking at Daryl right now. I was to get closer to Daryl but Diana thankfully grabbed me from underneath my arms and held me close to her body.

"It is fine, she is not aware of the situation. Akko, please calm down." "Aware of what situation?! - Diana, what are you on about?!" Maryl and Merril exclaimed at the same time. I was getting angrier by the second and they were lucky that Diana wa still holding onto me.

"SHE WAS FUCKING HARASSED AND ALMOST RAPED YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF! Ugh! Why am I even trying to explain, you don't care anyway, do you now?! Where were you when she needed you most?! You were aware that a dangerous man was attending here, but you didn't even care enough to search for either Diana or him during the whole time! What would have happened to her if I wasn't here?! WHAT?! Do you know what would have happened if I reached her even a single minute later?!" My voice started breaking and I could feel my eyes starting to sting, but I held it in. They were not worth it anyway. I was about to talk again but a gasp from behind me was heard.

"Akko, what happened to your hand?! Your whole arm too! Sit down, I need to patch you up." "But-!" "No buts allowed! Sit down now!" 'Diana is scary~!' I poured and was about to walk to the bed, but I felt my legs almost crumble beneath me. I was about to fall, but held myself just in time.

Diana was quick to help me to the bed and I sat down, my good hand grabbing my feet. "Owww.... My feet feel like jelly...." "Let me tend to your arm and then I will be seeing your legs..." Diana casted on of those healing spells I will never be able to master, and the bruises on my arm went away, leaving only soreness behind. As Diana moved to my legs, she gasped once again.

"Akko?! Your feet, they.....How?!" "Well, I was searching all over for you shoeless, aannnnddddd I might've kicked down some doors...." I was ready for Diana to scold me, but all I felt was a relieving feeling on my legs and a pair of arms encircling me.

"Thank you...I truly have no idea what would have happened if you weren't there..." I smiled and hugged her closer, making her sit on my lap, her legs around my waist.

"Well, I was and you are fine. That's what matters. Also, I had to pay you back for all those magic lessons you taught me."

"No, you don't. You never have to pay me back for anything, for all I do to help you is because I care about you and I believe in you....and your believing heart darling." I felt myself tearing up, Diana's intense gaze making me succumb to her as I smile at her.

"I love you Diana Cavendish..."

"I adore you, Atsuko Kagari."

And we remain in her room, cuddling, kissing and purely loving one another.


End file.
